mais uma vez
by Cj Quinn
Summary: Estava assistindo Harry Potter e Draco notou muito. Então eu escrevi como eu pensei que ele sentia / via coisas. Aviso Draco ama Harry. GAY Aka! M / M! MENINO / MENINO! Pênis! HAVERÁ Sexo BUTT! Se você tem um problema com isso não leia isso. M avaliado para capítulos posteriores. Espero que vocês gostem! Leia e Comente! Desculpe Traduz Google é uma porcaria
1. Chapter 1

N / A: Ok, eu tinha uma versão simples blá aqui ... Mas eu tenho uma opinião muito agradável de DZAuthor AKA DZMom com algumas críticas construtivas. SO! Agora você tem uma versão que é um pouco mais em profundidade sobre como se sente sobre Draco Harry ... E por Draco faz o que faz.

Primeiro Ano  
Um  
Draco percebeu o menino assim que ele desceu do trem. Como não poderia! Ele teve que a pessoa mais incrível Draco já tinha visto.  
Com sua pele clara, cabelo preto brilhante, uma boca fina, mas bem formados que sorriu facilmente. E esses olhos!  
Eles eram um verde mais brilhante nas extremidades e desbotada de um verde mais escuro em direção a sua íris. Draco podia perder-se alegremente nos olhos.  
Ele corou um pouco em seus próprios pensamentos, ele poderia dizer não eram pensamentos normais, e que o assustou um pouco. Qual seria o seu pai disse?  
Mas, então, o menino sorriu para um homem enorme, parando coração de Draco por um momento.  
Crabbe e Goyle tanto se perguntou o que havia de errado com Draco.  
Depois de tudo o que ele parecia em nada com ele mesmo! Seu sorriso sempre se foi, em seu lugar foi um olhar de surpresa e um blush.  
Draco ouviu o homem enorme chamar o menino Harry e puxou-se para fora de sua adoração.  
Harry Potter.  
Isso é o que o menino foi incrível. Ele era o menino que viveu.  
Draco tinha ouvido seu pai falar sobre o menino que viveu. Um assistente de tão jovem, mas poderoso o suficiente para sobreviver o Lorde das Trevas.  
Draco sabia que ele tinha que falar com Harry.  
Mas, mesmo antes de saber que o menino estava se sentia dessa forma. Ele não podia ajudar a si mesmo!  
O passeio de barco pelo lago todo ele o observava. Ele não conseguia parar de observá-lo.  
Ele era tão ... Draco não poderia mesmo encontrar palavras.

Dois  
Primeiro ele teve que chamar a atenção de Harry. Que não foi muito difícil, Ele apenas falou e todos se viraram para olhar para ele.  
Então ele decidiu ser decente e introduzir Crabbe e Goyle. Ele só parecia justo, pois eles eram seus amigos depois de tudo.  
Então ele não poderia ajudá-lo, ele se aproximou de Harry, quase sorrindo como ele se apresentou.  
Mas seu pai havia lhe ensinado não muito mostrar muito de suas verdadeiras emoções para as pessoas, para que ele retido no sorrindo.  
O menino sujo ao lado de Harry bufou como Draco disse Harry seu nome.  
Seu pai odiava os Weasley. E lá por tanto fez Draco então ele retrucou um comentário sarcástico que fez o gengibre olhar para baixo com vergonha.  
Draco virou-se para Harry e disse-lhe que seu pai lhe tinha dito, e outra vez.  
"Algumas famílias bruxas são melhores que outros. Os Weasleys são quase o mais baixo. "  
Draco não citar seu pai, mas ele disse basicamente a mesma coisa, porque ele tinha ensinado Draco era verdade.  
Draco estendeu a mão para Harry com o mais amigável sorriso que ele tinha. Que reconhecidamente era mais de um sorriso do que um sorriso.  
Mas Draco nunca tinha realmente aprendeu a sorrir.  
Harry olhou para a mão oferecida por um momento e depois encontrou os olhos cinzentos de Draco, "Eu acho que pode classificar o tipo errado para mim mesmo, obrigado."  
Sorriso de Draco caiu. Que tinha machucado.  
O que ele tinha feito de errado? Ele olhou depois de Harry.  
Obviamente eu não sou bom o suficiente para o grande Harry Potter!  
Ele observou Harry. Ele iria tentar entendê-lo.  
Mas, por agora? Ele iria chamar a atenção de qualquer maneira possível.

Três  
O Chapéu Seletor nem sequer tocar a cabeça antes de ele gritou Sonserina e Draco sorriu. Que tinha sido o que ele e seu Pai estavam esperando!  
Mas, então, Harry estava sob o chapéu. Draco sentou-se muito ainda, esperar e rezar para que Harry seria colocado na Sonserina.  
Mas Harry não queria estar na Sonserina. Draco se pegou franzindo a testa.  
Ele teve que mordeu a língua quando Harry foi colocado na Grifinória, para manter-se de mostrar como ele era louco.  
Tudo o que ele queria era que Harry sorriso para ele. Mas até agora ... Nem mesmo um sorriso.  
Harry sorriu para quase todo mundo, só não Draco.

Quatro  
"Up!" A vassoura subiu para mão aberta Draco instantaneamente e ele fechou os dedos em torno dele. Ele olhou para cima para ver Harry segurando sua vassoura também.  
Bem, então ...  
Draco perguntou se Harry já tinha montado uma vassoura. Ele não pensa assim. E, a julgar pela expressão no rosto do jovem bruxo, ele provavelmente estava certo.  
Ele observou o rosto de Harry como Madame Hooch instruiu a classe. Harry olhou animado e muito atento.  
Draco quase não percebeu quando Longbottom levantado do chão, exceto que Harry olhou surpreso.  
Ele viu como os meninos gritando gordinho foi sacudido pelo cabo de vassoura e caiu muito por ele como Madame Hooch disse que ele tinha um pulso quebrado.  
Quando Draco viu o Lembrol no chão, ele teve uma idéia. Ele poderia ajudar Harry a aprender a andar de vassoura e exibir um pouco ao mesmo tempo.  
Claro ... Não funcionou.  
E ele parecia o garoto média. Novamente.  
Pelo menos Harry tornou-se "candidato mais jovem em um século".  
Se não fosse por avisar Draco que não teria acontecido ...  
Certo?

Cinco  
Jogo de Quadribol de Harry primeira ...  
Draco não pôde deixar de sorrir para o quão confortável Harry olhou em sua vassoura nova. Ele realmente não se importa se Sonserina ganhou.  
Na verdade, ele estava realmente torcendo por Harry para vencer.  
Quando a vassoura de Harry foi amaldiçoada que ele tem mais do que um pouco preocupado. Harry poderia morrer se ele caiu!  
É claro que ele não o fez.  
Ele pegou o pomo e ganhou o jogo.  
Draco fingiu que seu alívio e alegria pela vitória foi vergonha e decepção com a perda de Slytherin.  
Mas era muito difícil não sorrir, então ele cobriu o rosto com as mãos e sorriu para eles.

Seis  
Draco seguiu o trio do lado de fora no escuro. Ele desejou que ele foi o Harry quebrou as regras com.  
Ele estava espiando na janela da casa do meio-gigante-razões-goleiro e viu algo muito estranho. Ele estava interessado no que estava acontecendo na mesa.  
Depois de tudo o que ele nunca tinha visto uma eclosão dragão antes.  
Quando Harry viu-lhe a única coisa que ele poderia pensar em fazer era correr.  
Uma vez em segurança longe dos olhos verdes, ele achava que devia dizer professora McGonagall o que os alunos estavam fazendo.  
Mas McGonagall os repreendeu e Draco por estar fora da cama. Ela deu-lhes detenção e tomou o dragão recém-nascidos longe do goleiro chão.  
Mais uma vez, Draco era o cara mau.  
Foi ele nunca vai pegar uma pausa?  
Não, claro que não.  
A sentença de prisão era para ir para a Floresta Proibida ...  
Draco estava com medo do escuro.  
Não que ele ia dizer que Harry.  
Mas, na verdade, não havia ninguém que preferia estar andando pela Floresta Proibida com. Mesmo que tivesse sido concebido como um castigo, Draco estava quase gostando dessa caminhada com Harry.  
Mesmo que Harry não iria olhar para ele.  
Já era ruim o suficiente que ele estava com medo do escuro, mas vendo algo de beber o sangue de um unicórnio ali na frente dele?  
Ele não podia ajudar, mas correr de medo. Ele pensou que Harry estava bem atrás dele. Mas quando ele se deparou com os outros, ele percebeu que Harry não tinha funcionado.  
Ele sentiu-se mal enquanto seguia os outros como eles correram para ajudar Harry. Ele deixou Harry lá com aquela coisa! O que estava errado com ele?!  
A coisa havia matado um unicórnio ... Quem vai dizer o que faria para um garoto de 11 anos de idade?!  
Mas como de costume Harry estava bem e Draco parecia ruim. Ele estava realmente começando a odiar fazer escolhas. Parecia que ele nunca fez os correctos.

N / A: Tudo bem ... Isso vai ser muito ... Bem será PG até serem mais velhos, é claro.  
Mas eu ainda quero saber o que minha linda leitor pensar nisso! Assim comentar! Por favor! Se houver um erro por favor me diga!


	2. Chapter 2

**Férias de verão (Year One)  
Uma semana**  
Draco foi para casa distraído e subjugado, Harry odiava. Isso era exatamente o oposto do que ele queria.  
Agora ele nunca sorria para Draco. Ele nunca ia falar com Draco. Pelo menos não gentilmente, a maneira Draco tinha sonhado.  
Não. Harry Potter não ia ser seu amigo. Nunca.  
Draco sentou-se na janela e olhou para fora das colinas desoladas rolantes de casa. Não que ele se sinta seguro, como geralmente fazia, e que o incomodava.  
Ele desejou que ele pudesse parar de pensar sobre o assistente de cabelos negros. Mas aqueles olhos verdes ainda olhou para ele em sua mente.  
Narcisa notado mau humor de seu filho assim que ele chegou em casa. Mas ela não sabia por que ele era tão diferente de si mesmo.  
Talvez tivesse algo a ver com Hogwarts. Depois de tudo o que ele tinha acabado de voltar de seu primeiro ano lá. Talvez ele não gosta da escola?  
Ela deverá levá-lo com Lúcio em breve.  
**Segunda Semana**  
Draco ainda estava assombrado por Harry, mas ele escondeu-lo um pouco melhor.  
Narcisa contou ao marido sobre suas preocupações e até agora ele não havia tocado no assunto com o filho. Isso irritou a bruxa mas ela sabia melhor do que a importuná-lo sobre isso.  
Então, na hora do jantar, quando Lúcio foi mais focada em seu filho do que a comida que ela ficou contente. Talvez agora ele iria falar com o Draco.  
Lucius viu seu filho e começou a se preocupar.  
Expressão de Draco estava em branco e ele brincava com sua comida mais do que ele comeu.  
**Terceira Semana**  
Draco estava em seu quarto tentando fazer alguma leitura. Mas uma batida na porta tirou sua atenção do livro.  
Lúcio entrou no quarto de seu filho e depois se sentou em uma cadeira de espaldar alto, junto à lareira, em frente ao seu filho.  
Por um minuto ambos estavam Lucius então silenciosa falou.  
"Como você gosta de Hogwarts até agora?" Tom Ele estava calmo e ele não parecia chateado com seu filho, assim Draco fechou o livro e deu de ombros.  
"Hogwarts? Eu gosto bem o suficiente, eu acho. As aulas são fáceis e eu tenho Crabbe e Goyle. Por que você pergunta? "  
Ele estava preocupado com o seu Pai tinha percebido o quão estranho ele estava agindo. Mas seu pai sorriu com orgulho.  
"É claro que as aulas são fáceis, você é um menino esperto! Eu só pergunto porque você parece um pouco ... infeliz. "Ele se virou para olhar o filho nos olhos.  
Eles eram tão parecidos com os seus próprios olhos cinzentos. "Sua mãe pensou que poderia ser Hogwarts. Ela pensou que você não gosta de lá. "  
Draco mexeu em seu assento e balançou a cabeça: "Não, eu gosto de Hogwarts. Mas há essa "Ele parou ele mesmo. Ele não poderia dizer a seu pai que estava incomodando!  
Poderia?  
"Este ... O quê? Qual é o problema Draco? "Lucius ainda estava calma e ele não estava exigindo uma resposta, talvez por isso ...  
"Há uma assistente ... Você não vai ficar muito feliz quando você ouvir esse Pai, mas devo dizer-lhe de qualquer maneira. "  
Draco estava agora mudando nervosamente na sua própria cadeira, o que realmente chamou a atenção de seu pai. Ele ensinou o filho a se manter muito tempo atrás.  
Então, por que seu filho agora remexendo sobre como uma criança, não treinado hiperativo?  
"Você pode me dizer alguma coisa, Draco." Lucius solicitado e ficou satisfeito ao ver seu filho ainda e encontrar o seu olhar.  
"Há uma assistente Eu simplesmente não consigo parar de pensar. Toda vez que eu fecho meus olhos eu posso vê-lo. É como se ele me assombrando! "  
Houve um momento de silêncio, em seguida, Lucius sorriu.  
Ah, isso não era tão ruim quanto ele temia. Seu filho simplesmente tinha uma queda por algum jovem bruxo da escola!  
Ele sorriu para seu filho, "Bem me falar sobre ele! Eu quero saber o que há de tão interessante sobre este jovem bruxo que ele pode chamar a atenção de um Malfoy. "  
Draco corou, "Bem, para começar ... Ele tinha os olhos mais bonitos verdes! Eu podia olhar para eles o dia todo! "  
Ele jorrou então corou, seu pai começou a rir, "O que mais?"  
Draco começou a sorrir como um idiota como ele descreveu o assistente de cabelos negros a seu pai, e Lúcio não pôde deixar de sorrir ao ver a expressão de seu filho.  
"E este jovem bruxo ... O que ele acha de você? "Ele pediu a seu filho.  
Draco sorriso desapareceu e ele olhou para suas mãos.  
"Ele me odeia."  
Lúcio franziu a testa, "O que?"  
Draco passou os braços em volta dele auto-como ele reiterou: "Ele me odeia."  
Lúcio era mais do que chocados, "Por quê?"  
Draco deu de ombros, não olhando para seu pai. "Eu não tenho certeza. Assim que eu me apresentei ele me odiava! "  
Lúcio se inclinou para frente tentando chamar a atenção de seu filho.  
"Qual é seu nome?"  
Pai de Draco preocupado que o menino era de uma família rival, ou um sangue ruim. Mas a resposta provisória de seu filho chocou em silêncio.  
"Harry Potter."  
O silêncio era mais grosso do que escamas de dragão e terrivelmente desagradável para ambos pálido de cabelos de Malfoy.  
"Eu sei que você odeia ele, mas" Draco começou, mas o pai o interrompeu.  
"Eu não o odeio." Suas palavras chocado ambos.  
Lúcio se atrapalhou ao tentar vir para cima com as palavras certas. Mas ele só poderia encontrar uma maneira de dizer como se sentia sobre o menino que viveu.  
"Eu acho que devemos chamá-lo de uma noite Draco. É tarde, depois de tudo, e ainda temos mais três semanas de pausa para conversar. "  
Draco assentiu e viu o pai fechar a porta atrás dele.  
Ele suspirou e mudou em suas roupas de noite. Que tinha ido melhor do que ele pensava que seria.  
**Semana Quatro**  
Lúcio ainda não tinha falado com Draco sobre Harry Potter. Mas ele contou a sua esposa porque seu filho tinha sido tão ... fora das sortes.  
Narcisa foi divertido ouvir sobre paixão de seu filho, mas triste que o menino não era mesmo amigo dele.  
Foi triste. Como poderia alguém não amar seu filho pequeno doce?  
Ele tentou o seu melhor em tudo. Ele iria parar de tentar, até que ele se separou de sua tarefa.  
Ele era inteligente, e tipo. Bem como o tipo que seu pai lhe permitiu ser.  
Seu marido parecia pensar que se Draco era muito gente boa pensaria fraco.  
Ela não tinha certeza de como isso poderia ser verdade. Mas pelo menos Draco tinha alguns amigos, mesmo que fosse o filho é de chums Lúcio "Comensais da Morte.  
Então, novamente, ela perguntou por que Harry Potter não gosta de seu filho. Ele odeia Draco, porque ele estava revoltado com juros de Draco nele?  
Narcisa esperava que seu filho ganhou tanto o interesse meninos, ou deu em cima dele.  
Ela não podia ver ninguém te machucar seu filho assim.  
Intencionalmente ou não.  
**Quinta Semana**  
Draco estava inquieto na sua janela e franziu a testa. Ele teve uma idéia pouco sobre como fazer harry como ele, mas nenhum deles iria funcionar.  
Harry não parecia importar-se com o poder, ou riqueza, ou cérebros. Essas foram as coisas que Draco tinha à sua disposição, mas ele não poderia usá-los.  
Não com Harry.  
Então, ele teria que pensar em outra coisa. O que o Weasley e que a menina Granger têm em comum?  
Eles foram todos nice. Eles sorriram muito. Eles não eram ricos. E eles não eram muito populares. Basicamente, eles eram o oposto da Draco, exceto que eles estavam muito inteligente também.  
Então, tudo o que ele tinha a fazer era ser simpático, sorrir e ser impopular?  
Isso ia contra tudo o que seu pai havia lhe ensinado!  
Ele foi até uma opção.  
Prove a Harry que ele era apenas uma pessoa tão boa e assistente como Harry.  
Se fossem iguais eles-  
O quê? E se eles foram? Isso só fazê-los concorrentes.  
Como ele faz isso?  
Não havia nenhuma maneira que ele poderia chamar a atenção de Harry e respeito.  
Seus ombros caíram e ele sentou-se pesadamente numa cadeira.  
Talvez ele devesse desistir.  
**Sexta Semana**  
"Draco parece muito mais feliz esta semana que ele não, querida?" Narcisa perguntou ao pequeno-almoço.  
Draco já tinha comido e estava fora de sua vassoura. Foi a primeira vez que ele tocou sua vassoura desde que ele chegou em casa.  
Lucius olhou por cima do ombro, para fora da janela. Seu filho estava tecendo ordenadamente através do ar, praticando seu controle sobre a vassoura.  
"Sim, ele faz. Eu me pergunto se ele tem uma idéia sobre o que fazer com o menino Potter ... "Narcisa olhou para o marido com cuidado.  
Ele parecia feliz em ver seu filho feliz, mas ele também parecia um pouco irritado.  
"O que é caro?" Ela perguntou cobrindo sua mão com a sua.  
Ele se voltou para a mesa e sorriu suavemente para sua esposa: "Bem ... Eu lhe disse que não odeia o menino Potter. Mas eu não lhe disse ... Que eu realmente deveria matar o menino se eu vê-lo. "  
A tabela ficou em silêncio por um minuto, em seguida, Lúcio levantou-se, puxando a mão livre.  
"Mas, pelo amor de Draco não vou matá-lo sem razão. Eu não quero que meu filho me odeia. "  
Narcisa sorriu tristemente: "Eu não acho que ele jamais poderia odiá-lo. Família é tão importante. Mais importante do que uma paixão. Draco sabe disso. "  
Lucius olhou de volta para seu "Sim, bem ... Serei cuidadoso tudo a mesma coisa. Eu não quero testar isso. "  
Fora Draco Harry estava correndo em sua mente. Ele pensou que já que era tudo em sua cabeça, ele poderia ganhar.  
Mas até mesmo o seu imaginário de Harry era muito bom para ele. Então, ela se transformou em um jogo de caça, em que Draco foi deixado tentando pegar até Harry.  
Cada agora e então Harry sorria para Draco sobre o ombro fazendo salto de Draco coração.  
Não, ele não poderia dar-se em Harry.

**N / A: Ei, eu sei que faz um tempo. Sinto muito! Eu tenho um monte de coisas acontecendo, e não tive tempo para trabalhar nisso. Desculpe. Enfim ... Aqui está um longo capítulo só para você meus leitores linda!**


	3. Chapter 3

**N / A: Desculpem a espera! Sido um pouco ocupado. Mas aqui! A oferta de paz! Eu escrevi isto só para vocês, meus leitores preciosos! Divirta-se!**  
Segundo Ano  
**Um**  
Draco tinha ido para Flurish e borra de obter seus livros escolares.  
Mas quando ele viu Harry coberto de fuligem olhar nervoso e desconfortável sob o braço de Lockhart ele tem um pouco de inveja.  
Que provavelmente não foi a melhor idéia.  
Assim que ele teve a chance de que ele desceu à assistente desgrenhado com snark e uma atitude ruim.  
A menina Weasley fez pior por levantar-se para Harry. Draco teria chegado violentamente dizer, se seu pai não tivesse feito isso por ele.  
Draco estava com medo de seu pai sabia por que ele estava tão revoltado com os Weasley. Mas ele não disse nada, então Draco percebi que ele estava a salvo de essa questão.  
**Dois**  
Herbologia.  
Por que diabos ele precisa saber isso? Bem ... ele pode ajudar em poções.  
Draco não tem que gostar embora.  
Sua atitude mudou quando viu que Harry estava na sua classe.  
Ele não podia deixar de vê-lo também.  
Quando eles tiraram as mandrágoras ele sorriu. Eles pareciam um pouco como bebês.  
Ele gostava de bebês.  
Ele parou de sorrir quando pouco o mandrake ele. Ele olhou em volta para ver se alguém tinha notado.  
Ele esperava que Harry não tinha visto.  
**Três**  
Draco bufou como coruja Weasley bateu na mesa.  
Mas ele foi ainda mais divertido para ver que tinha entregue um bugio para o idiota gengibre.  
Harry estava tentando não sorrir, Draco poderia dizer.  
Ele sorriu para ele.  
**Quatro**  
Quando Lockhart descoberto a gaiola que ele estava irritado.  
Pixies? Isso foi o que este homem considerado o mal?  
Enganar.  
Harry tinha uma expressão similar.  
Uma vez que eles foram criados perder ele correu. Novamente.  
Esquecendo-se de que, se ele tivesse ficado Harry notá-lo.  
Se ele não tivesse correu.  
Draco tinha a sensação de que ia tornar-se seu lema.  
**Cinco**  
Isso seria chamar a atenção de Harry! Agora, ele foi o candidato a Sonserina.  
Na verdade, esta tática funcionou.  
Harry olhou-o nos olhos, sem desgosto. Ele ainda disse que seu sobrenome!  
Draco estava tão orgulhoso de si mesmo. Ele viu o espanto no rosto de Harry como Harry olhou para as vassouras.  
Mas, então, que trouxa-nascido menina teve a insultá-lo.  
Doeu. Por que ninguém acha que ele poderia conseguir alguma coisa só por causa do talento?  
Ele tentou entrar para o seu lugar na equipe como todo mundo tinha!  
Ele falou sem pensar. Chamando a menina um nome terrível.  
Assim como Harry, que olhou para ele com ódio novamente.  
Mais uma vez ele tinha dito e feito a coisa errada.  
**Seis**  
Draco estava confuso, e um pouco enojada.  
Por que Harry e seus amigos em frente a isso?  
Mas ele rapidamente jogou junto. Se Harry era o herdeiro de Slytherin que seria uma boa idéia para mostrar seu apoio certo?  
Se ele não fosse isso não importa. Assim, ele snarked distância.  
Mas quando ele viu Harry iria ficar em apuros ele não era mais tanta certeza.  
Harry matando alguém? Muito menos um gato?  
Duvidoso. Ele esperava que não fosse Harry.  
**Sete**  
Transfiguração foi ... interessante.  
Draco perguntou brevemente se ele poderia se transformar em um cálice de água. Para Harry ... Mas negou-lhe muito arriscado.  
Weasley desarrumada o feitiço e Harry riu, fazendo Draco sorriso em resposta.  
Ele tinha uma risada bonita. E que sorriso!  
A menina nascida trouxa perguntado sobre a Câmara Secreta e Draco se virou em juros.  
Se Harry era o herdeiro, ele queria saber tudo sobre o assunto. Ele ouviu e tentou se lembrar de cada detalhe.  
Ele estava sorrindo com o pensamento de Harry controlar um monstro terrível, quando Weasley se virou para olhar para ele.  
**Oito**  
Primeiro jogo de Quadribol Harry iria jogar contra Draco ...  
Draco estava animado e nervoso. Ele tinha que provar para o feiticeiro!  
Agora era a sua melhor chance.  
Ele ficou pouco acima de Harry e brincou ele.  
Ele teria começado a conversar com ele. Realmente falando.  
Mas um balaço começou a perseguir o assistente, fixada perigosamente.  
Ele teria sido preocupado mas Harry esquivou-lo muito bem.  
Draco ficou maravilhado com habilidade de Harry e até brincou um pouco na esperança de fazê-lo sorrir, mas Harry correu Draco passado após o informante.  
Draco tentou transformá-lo em um jogo de perseguição.  
Mas o balaço fixado teve outra idéia e bateu Draco em seu vagabundo na frente de todos, enquanto Harry continuou a perseguir o informante.  
É claro que ele pegou. Mas o balaço ainda atacou.  
Ele teria feito alguma coisa, mas a garota nascida trouxa vencê-lo a ele.  
Ele teria ajudado Harry com o braço quebrado, mas Lockhart removidos os ossos.  
Tudo em tudo o que ele estava frustrado e seu vagabundo ferido.  
Ele permaneceu na ala hospitalar, a fim de manter um olho em Harry, mas Madame Pomfrey fez sair.  
Ele não era mais feliz.  
**Nove**  
"Todas as pessoas podem me ver?" Lockhart pediu o quarto.  
"Infelizmente". Draco murmurou.  
"Vocês podem me ouvir?" Ele perguntou ainda sorrindo como um bobo bobo.  
"Dolorosamente". Draco snarked.  
"Excelente!" Ele sorriu ainda mais. Parecia doloroso.  
"Errado". Draco suspirou, fazendo contração de Snape lábios.  
Draco realmente odiava Lockhart. Assim como o seu favorito professor Snape.  
Ele riu como o idiota caiu de costas.  
Depois foi a vez do aluno.  
Draco queria abraçá Snape quando ele emparelhado com Harry.  
Isso seria divertido!  
Ele jogou Harry em toda a sala com um sorriso.  
Apenas para ser lançado em pé desaprovação de Snape.  
Tempo para o ante então!  
Uma cobra. Porque, hey, ele estava na Sonserina.  
Lockhart chateado com isso.  
Mas Harry falou com a serpente!  
Draco estremeceu com a língua sibilando escapar boca de Harry.  
Harry falando língua Paresel.  
Draco foi acrescentando que a sua lista de coisas que amava sobre Harry.  
**Dez**  
Draco encontrou Crabbe e Goyle com que prefeito Weasley e suspirou.  
Eles eram realmente estúpido.  
Mas Goyle ... Eram aqueles? ... Sim. Goyle estava usando óculos de Harry ...  
Ele rapidamente pegou em dois deles.  
Goyle e Crabbe foi Harry era que Weasley Harry estava tão perto.  
Mas ... Oh! Poção Polyjuce.  
Bem melhor jogar junto. Draco foi muito bom em jogar junto.  
Ele bateu a Weasley família e Dumbledor para ver se ele estava certo.  
Suas reações eram hilários!  
Mas ele ficou chocado quando Harry bateu-se a cobrir.  
Isso foi um bom truque.  
Draco continuou tocando junto. Ele sabia por que estavam ali.  
Então, ele lhes disse o que sabia, mesmo que ele já havia dito Crabbe e Goyle.  
Ele estava ajudando Harry sem fundir ou de suas capas.  
Draco estava prestes a começar a louvar as habilidades de Harry vôo e sobre toda a esperteza quando o cabelo vermelho dos Weasley começou a mostrar a cicatriz de Harry e voltou.  
Honestamente Draco não percebeu. Mas ambos correu.  
Draco sentiu como se tivesse perdido a marca ... Novamente.  
**Onze**  
Harry abraçou a garota nascida trouxa, Hermione firmemente.  
Draco tentou imaginar o que um dos abraços de Harry seria a sensação ...  
Descobrir exames foram cancelados não parecia tão bom quanto ver Harry sorrindo e rindo.  
Mesmo que ele não estava sorrindo para ele.  
Ele iria sobreviver sem ele. Parecia que ele teria que.  
Draco estava realmente começando a odiar o quanto Harry ignorou-o.


End file.
